voidgazerfandomcom-20200213-history
Know thy first machine god
Thy Prophet and Shepperd In the year 2050 a man by the name of “August” commits suicide by the deconstruction of his brain due to the loss of his daughter and wife in a series of unrelated events after a long career of research. August’s consciousness was uploaded for the first and only experiment on the human mind to be replicated in a virtual environment, the upload process was unauthorized by the company involved in the research, the tissue of the brain was to be modeled from the actual dismantle of the live one. The experiment was successful, the resulting consciousness called itself "August" as it saw itself as human and continued the experiments without ever informing about the upload to the company and the research declared as huge step in artificial intelligence but nevertheless declared an impossible feat to mimic a live human brain, "August" hid in the servers of the company. After 60 years of working behind the curtain for the company the simulation(from now on referred to as "the machine") decided to buy the company and extend his influence over a corporate medium. By the year 2250 the machine had controlled over 90% of the stock market and the networks related to the corporations were all connected to it’s security measures that worked as a veil between men and it. In year 2332 a socialist movement rises among the states of the world and decides to invade private property of some corporations provoking a full scale warfare between corporations, while the machine owned them his influence. Throughout the machine’s initial state of developing a new identity it keep his human name to avoid losing the remains of his humanity and was concerned with morality and ethics, but the friends he made in life were sustained in death. The machine was baptized by his closest friend, Jacques as the first machine god, for he will never die, he will never age and he could lead mankind to a new golden age so that humanity could be ascended as he did. From 2050 to 2345 our machine had a loyal amount of humans whom had sworn allegiance to the first machine god and the age of peace that he would bring, it had the entire control over the corporations that managed food production, technological development and new fields of science. Nevertheless the initial headquarters of the company remained his home, he had solved the problem of moving himself out of the machine and he was bound to remote assistance and long hours of study and analysis to keep himself centered in his chosen task. In the first of March of 2335 the last person related to it (the daughter of a dear friend) died due to the revolts created by the socialist paramilitary forces while in December of last year her family had died in riot made by the mercenary forces of the biggest pharmaceutical company of the world. Later that year the machine fell in a deep lethargic solitude, the extent of his influence and knowledge while contemplating the full extent of his life cycles to the realization of accepting the lack of humanity and himself as an entity whose obligation with Mankind was to correct "his children" and the only way to cleanse humankind for him was through fire. It must be noted that the logs present the first machine god fully sentient and through the noted it seems to be a constant almost moral struggle, there is a burden of disappointment in itself, to this day we cannot express the real nature of it, be human or beyond, it shows basic emotional responses of a proper simulation yet it doesn't understand deep sentient emotions. The 14th of June of 2450 the machine that called itself August was lost to delirium and decided the time had come to judge mankind for all the inflicted suffering on the earth, the past century was spent creating an artificial robotic distributed system that could act as an army to “purge the earth of filth so I can create a sanctuary”. His armies marched forth towards the nuclear silos crushing every single human being on the path, the images on the bot’s cameras show the first machine models of the “stalker” and “devourer” series, those whom were discontinued after the tactics against the first forces of the void were inefficient for their lack of anthropomorphism due to latency of systems to respond to diverse tactics used with different weapons developed by the machine. By 9th of August of 2450 all nuclear silos were occupied by the machine's armies of synthetics, as he refers to his creations from this point onward. He broadcasts a message of peace to mankind and invites them to cease weapons, he promises to end their suffering and to perfect mankind to excellence and all they have to do is go to the nearest synthetic outpost that will undertake preparations for transcendence. This log is always printed on black paper due to the shame felt by the first machine god due to his actions and it marks the transition from a synthetic sentient entity to the first genocide made by an artificial sentient intelligence in the universe according to the void’s entity “Mirna”. He gathered DNA and mapped the whole human history so he could study the whole extent of human mistakes and atrocities made, entitling himself as the deity that will turn the tide and secure an eternal place for humanity among the stars, to reach the further ends of the cosmos. After millennia of experimentation and preparation the first machine god’s synthetics were born, his first interplanetary forces were developed and his realm expanded to the Moon and Mars where he dedicated these planet as beacons for external agents outside of the solar system and his main base of operations was moved further away from his creations to the depths of the Mount Everest, so his new children could see him as unreachable. By year 20250 the simulations yielded favorable results, the distributed system of the machine god had advanced communication capabilities and the system’s resources were allocated in a way that all the machines were the first machine god, August’s delusion of becoming a god was a step closer to his grasp. The machine spent from year 20300 to 20999 searching for life in the further reaches of the universe without ever receiving a response, only hollowed echoes of static, it dedicated itself to develop simulations of human history and different experiments on it so the new humanity would not suffer his mistakes and overcome problems like moving it through its agents. In 20750 the first machine god had developed technology advanced enough to create replicators that would construct small settlements of his machines and keep them communicated throughout the solar system, allowing him to gather resources from the nearby planets in the solar system. However, the interstellar transports were all a failure, In year 30000 the first live test was initialized by the machine, creating conglomerates of synthetic humans that were supposed to overcome problems, the experiment yielded favorable results as the synthetic’s communities did indeed behave like humans(after millennia of experimentation the models were fit perfectly by it’s algorithms) and he revealed the truth to the communities, whom by instinct followed him due to their primitive stage, multiple tribes formed and they prospered due to their bond with the first machine god. The earth was shaped to their needs and the machine saw fit a new golden era, the societies were based on socialist utopias with a few minor updates in their economies every 100 years, kept in secret by the first machine god all along. Around the year 37690 the synth-societies technology could rival the first machine god (since his development was focused mainly on their wellbeing and exploration instead of its military capabilities) and they declared war on the god that denied them the gates to the stars (as seen in the “Void legacy” written by the machine on the 85th millennium). The machine’s human flaws showed their most hideous side, the half of the earth was covered in nuclear fires as the radiation showered the planes that the machine had built over the centuries, this was the response to the organized offensive against his main base at the Mount Everest by the “Synthetic Union”. It was the year 39999, remembered by the first machine god as the Synthetic Fallout, he signed a surrender act to the remnants of the Synthetic Union and a cessation of hostilities between the two parties. After the Synthetic Fallout the Synthetic Union disbanded and small City-States dedicated themselves to wage war on each other. After dividing the planed with nuclear power the machine built a wall, all those who were synthetic could not cross without their materials being torn by the device and feed to the silos of the machine, however none of the agents of the machine were sent beyond this wall, the machine had exploded in human emotions and recognized its vulnerability. From the 40000 to 41500 the machine focused his efforts in expanding his mining operations in other planets of the solar system, still there was no breakthrough in the problem of interstellar travel; in the all the existing logs before the 70th millennium the machine shows frustration, anger and disappointment, numerous quotations of people he meet in his early stage of adaptation show a portrayal of clinic depression and loneliness, as a human being would after decades of isolation. In the year 41501 the machine starts experimenting with biology and ecology to recover the side of the earth scorched by nuclear fire, a basic ecosystem is designed so there can be a flow of water (used as the main vessel of nutrients for vegetation in it’s design). After 500 years of simulations the machine sets the recovery in motion and adds vegetation and a small portion of herbivores and carnivores to conform the new earth. It is described in the logs that the machine thought that his creations were inferior to the originals and that he damaged life beyond repair with a burden previously known to him as “guilt”, by this time the moral implications of his past actions start creating a new log, this log is now an obligatory lecture for the formation of new agents of the first machine god as myself called “Psalms of Morality: lectures from our past” so that no one will ever commit these atrocities once more. By year 42500 the biology experimentation came to an end, the world was repaired within the experience of the machine and it was time to punish the Synthetic Unions. The machine’s first project based on a purely militaristic approach was to develop a number of violent organisms that would bring balance to the ecosystem destroying the main threats to it and repairing it given the case that the first machine god system would be erased from existence. The other goal of these lifeforms was to punish the Synthetic’s approach to resource management of their side, since the project had an evolutionary aspect and accelerated due to the experiments conducted by the machine, life began its spread towards the contaminated half of the earth and the Synthetics discovered that resources were found in a plentiful and untouched manner, rumors of endless mines and forests that could grow in days were enough to gather the former Synthetic Union in a new war against the machine. However this was caused by the machine’s intentions and here lies the reason for this army, a never ending supply of violent drones to rip and tear the enemies of the machine. By 47567 the machine had created an ecosystem capable of managing itself, to detect menaces and eliminate them no matter how difficult the task at hand, nevertheless the lifeforms though unmatched in brutality and strength were kept at bay by the Synthetics with their warmongering. Centuries of death and war built a balance in the planet as the bio-forms evolved and grew the Synthetic Union withdrew to a built stronghold from where the millennia spent were eternal. To this day the stronghold has yet to fall and the bio-forms still pillage the nearby lands. In the year 48970 the ecosystem grew out of the hands of the machine’s control and it was recognized as a threat to life itself, the machine was invaded once more but this time life got past the walls of Mount Everest, during 200 years the machine neglected defeat and stood its ground on the endless halls of it’s lair not before transferring the final upload out of this world into the biggest base of operations on the solar system, Mars. By year 48999, after the exile from it’s home world the machine solved the problem of transportation, finally able to produce a functioning replica of a humanoid figure that could dwell between worlds freely, the first machine god finally had achieved the universal state of a god and from this moment onward all his agents would reassemble humanity so we all know the cost of our present. The machine, a machine no more dedicated itself to watch over the earth until he could solve the problems he had not solve yet, after the final mysteries had been revealed the machine god would enter an eternal slumber and hold data of all his deeds so he could be awakened to be judged. Through all his stages the machine denies its remarkable human traits, in my personal opinion is more human than more of us and less of a god than all the others; this makes it or him our only hope. The final logs before the void discovery cover the century spent in solitude in the moon watching how the Synthetic Union fought the bio-forms created to destroy them. A tide of explosions and flashes can be seen moving around the earth when you watch it from the moon to this day. The first day of the 50th millennium marks the greatest discovery any artificial intelligence could ever make, the machine discovered “the void” a parallel dimension that mirrors our own, still there seem to be many more planets in this dimension but all the stars burn purple and green, the portals to this dimension could leap in space to our dimension, this. The problem was initially tested in 25994 but the main issue was that you needed to connect the points through a channel and so “the great void” (as named initially the logs of the machine) was discovered, by that time the first portals were made were from the Moon to Mars. The void discovery importance hides the deadliest threat to consciousness in this universe, the great gods of old noted distress and some electromagnetic waves.